Manuela Costa
One of the daughters of a powerful Brazilian dark wizard who exploited a rumor to grow his business leading to the escape of his two adoptive twin daughters. =Family= *father: Marcelino Costa. *mother: Eliana Costa. *twin sister: Zita Alexandra Costa. *Former guardian: Euphrasia (werewolf). =Education= Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy *House: Ravenclaw. *Starting Year: 2092, Sept. =Special Ability= * Wandless magic due to her upbringing in south America. =Favorites= *Flower: Dandelion. *Color: Purple. *Pet: Scorpion. *Food: Lasagne. *Drink: TBA. =Background= *Marcelino is one of the most powerful dark wizards in Brazil. The seventy-five year old lived a luxurious life right from the start, he came from a family of wealth and luck. The line of family was purely bred from witches and wizards that Marcelino was branded infertile early in his life. After his arranged marriage from the daughter of another empire family in Brazil, he made an announcement with his wife to have adopted a twin sisters under mysterious circumstances. No one know where the girls came from and who their parents were. In fact, the older they got, the stronger the rumour about their heritage grew. CHILDHOOD *By the age of six, the rumour of them being the “Devil’s Daughters” was so strong it was whispered in every wizarding Brazilian house. Marcelino did not make much effort to clarify the rumour, instead he exploited it by spreading more fear into his opponent’s hearts and barely any growing trader dared to oppose the Costa family. The family’s series of labs made more profit than it did since Marcelino took over his father. *By the age of eleven, the girls were not allowed to leave the estate unmasked and unaccompanied. There had been two major assassination attempts to kill them which was when Eliana realized this rumour went too far and begged Marcelino to clear everything up. The man, who led the underworld in wizarding Brazil, refused to ridicule himself and his company by addressing the truth and losing all the boosted reputation he earned. *The girls were exceptionally sharp at a young age and were well aware of the words and comments said after them from the house-elves and servants that took care of the estate. Zita was the first to show magic abilities at the age of five when she could summon small items using her palms, Manuela next managed to apparate once to the next room out of fear then slowly she managed to learn her sister’s summoning. Over the next few years, the girls sought to play more with their magic to the point that they could perform a lot more summoning and something would send sparks flying out of their fingernails once emotional. Eliana was worried about the unusual advancement of their magic where Marcelino was proud and satisfied. *At nine, the first assassination occurred when Manuela and Zita were swimming in the creek by the estate. Three of their entourage cast a trapping spell around the girls and tried to choke them before the rest of the entourage rescued them. At ten, the girls were attacked in their bedroom where Zita was beaten and left unconscious and Manuela let out an inhuman scream in result of this waking the whole estate up. Their father was the first to barge into their bedroom and kill the attacker-- one of the servants. *Resulting from those two attempts, the girls started studying portals with the help of their private tutor. A year later, Zita and Manuela draws a portal in their bedroom leading to Europe, moments before they leave, their eyes lock and Zita gave them both a matching tattoo of a scorpion. Next moment, both of them disappear in a small explosion that closes up the portal. ADOLESCENCE *The twin sisters lost touch after that portal and could not find a way to locate each other. Manuela managed to stay on low profile to stay away from her parents. *Manuela found herself in the UK after the transportation. Two and a half months of living in the streets of London living off theft and petty trade, the eleven years old met a raggedy looking woman (Euphrasia) and the two gradually grew closer until Manuela found herself trusting the woman and sharing her small apartment in Knockturn Alley. *Four years passed, there were ups and downs (lots of downs, really) until Euphrasia deemed herself unable to take care of a growing adolescent. There were no accidents regarding the woman's werewolf status, but she feared one day she would go back and find Manuela with claw scars on her body. In addition, the teenage girl had not even had a wand yet and her magic was all over the place causing mishap and errors during work and on the streets in front of muggles. * Summer 2091, Euphrasia made the decision to admit Manuela to Stemp House where she'll live part-time and go to Hogwarts. Category:Class of 2094 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Stemp House Residents Category:Hogwarts Category:Alumni